


A Swordsman's Code

by DivaJung86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Homin - Freeform, M/M, Smut, night watchmen's journal, scholar that walks the night, yooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, what do you think? Do you approve of my talents? I have plenty more, you know, and I’d be happy to prove it…”</p><p>Moo-Seok makes an undignified choking noise, pressing himself flat against the vanity, trying to maintain some bit of distance between himself and the prince. “Of that I have no doubt, my prince. However,” he straightens himself, reminding himself that he is a swordsman, goddammit, not a blushing bride. “I’m afraid that won’t be necessary.” Lee Yoon makes a little pout, and coos as he reaches to grasp Moo-Seok’s chin, not harshly, but enough to keep him from turning away. “Hmm, well that’s a shame. I think I may be able to get you to change your mind, though.” He finally backs off and releases him, not wanting to scare the swordsman away just yet. He’d much rather make it so that Moo-Seok comes to him. Lee Yoon doesn’t chase anyone. He never has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temptation Most Foul

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when I see adorable YooSeok gifs on Tumblr. New ship, check it out! And bottom!Yun is my guilty pleasure, so deal with it :P

Joseon Province, 1400 AD.

It’s a beautiful day, one that poets would spin verses about. The way the sun touches the tops of the structures in the village, the clear blue of the sky, the lush green of the grass looking so inviting, so soft; just perfect for lounging and relaxing. Prince Lee Yoon looks out from the balcony of his palace, surveying the surroundings, taking in the sun and just enjoying the day. He’s just finished a particularly well-done novel, if he does say so himself, and he’s feeling rather proud of his abilities. Not to mention, his princely duties are not too demanding today, so he plans to spend the majority of his time doing what he does best; absolutely nothing.

Lee Yoon is a bit of a playboy, notoriously so. Women come from far and wide, either to let him draw them for one of his erotic novels, or to seduce him into bedding them, which admittedly, usually doesn’t take much convincing. He never thought he’d see the day, but if he’s being perfectly honest with himself, the whole gig is getting rather boring. You can only play with your toys for so long before you want to throw them away and try something else. These thoughts have been plaguing him for a long time now, but, he’s not had many opportunities to act on them, mostly just draw and fantasize. He doesn’t know it yet, but the events to come will set him on a path he never expected, and give him what he didn’t even know he was looking for.

The only official duty on his plate today is meeting his new personal bodyguard. If you ask Lee Yoon, the whole thing sounds boring as hell. He’s heard tell of the man’s skill with a sword; supposedly he’s the best in the land. However, he’s also been told to be completely boring and rather stiff, two things that Lee Yoon does not deal too well with. But on the other hand, it could be completely entertaining to try to loosen the man up. Releasing his hold on the balcony railing, Lee Yoon turns to head back into the palace and await his new charge. He heaves a heavy sigh, sitting on his bed mat and finishing what’s left of the breakfast his servants had brought him.

After several minutes, he hears the door to his chambers slip open. “What is it?” He calls out, and his head counselor, Kyung-Tak, appears from behind the curtain that separates his sleeping area from the entryway. Kyung-Tak bows deeply, meeting the prince’s eyes. “Jeon-ha, your swordsman has arrived. Shall I send him in?” Lee Yoon gives a small nod in return, and as much of a smile as he can muster. “Sure. Might as well get it over with.” Kyung-Tak chuckles, nodding again. “Try not to scare this one away too quickly, my prince? You do  _need_ protection, you know.” Lee Yoon smirks at that, shaking his head. “I make no promises, my friend. I’ll at least be nice for the first five minutes, does that suit you?”

Kyung-Tak rolls his eyes, all formalities forgotten. Though Lee Yoon is the prince, behind closed doors, their relationship is very casual. Considering they’ve been close friends since childhood, even studied together, Lee Yoon doesn’t enforce too many of the typical pleasantries upon the man, save of course when absolutely necessary. “I suppose that’ll do. He’s good, though. Seriously. Let him do his job.” Lee Yoon tsks, “Alright, alright, you insufferable nag. Cease with the complaining and send him in.” Kyung-Tak smiles, nodding. “Very well then, Jeon-ah.” He exits the room swiftly, curtains billowing in his wake.

A few moments later, the curtain moves again, and a man stands before Lee Yoon, expression stoic and serious. He bows deeply, then rises up to meet the prince’s eyes. “Greetings, Jeon-ah. I am Kang Moo-Seok. I’m to be your personal bodyguard.”

Lee Yoon’s heart leaps into his chest.

If this is not the most handsome man he’s ever seen, Lee Yoon is uncertain as to what would qualify. Absolutely stunning from head to toe, nearly matching himself in height, with an aura that screams confidence and strength. The man seems utterly untouchable, but oh, does Lee Yoon want to touch. He wants to trace his finger along that full lower lip, rake his fingernails down the expanse of that broad chest, explore the lines and ridges of muscle that are no doubt hidden beneath Moo-Seok’s hanbok. Lee Yoon is a man of many tastes; he’s never been one to limit himself. And as far as taste goes, he thinks he’d very much like to take a bite out of this gorgeous creature in front of him.

Forcing himself to speak and to stop staring, Lee Yoon smiles, probably a bit more widely than he should. “Ah, Moo-Seok. Pleasure to meet you. I take it you can protect me well? There are many who’d love nothing more than to see me dead…” he tilts his head, smirking up at his new conquest. “Do you think yourself man enough for the task?” Moo-Seok, as stoic as ever, only nods, seemingly convinced in his own abilities. “I will protect you with my very life, Jeon-ah. I live my life by my sword, I can ensure you, no one will lay a hand on you, my prince.”

Lee Yoon chuckles a bit at that, rather thinking that’s a shame, as he’d simply  _love_ for Moo-Seok to lay a hand or two on him.  Keeping that thought to himself, for now, he nods, unable to hide the smirk spreading across his face. “Very well then. You seem confident enough in your abilities. They’ll be put to the test soon enough, I’m sure.” Lee Yoon means that in every possible way, both perverse and literal. Moo-Seok nods, expression never wavering. “I will be ready, my prince.” Heaving a small sigh, Lee Yoon offer a bit of a sigh, looking up at his swordsman. “Good. You may leave for now, Kyung-Tak is outside and will show you around. You’ll be stationed right outside this room tonight. Clear?”

Moo-Seok bows again, all formality. Lee Yoon absently wonders what it would take to get rid of this man’s so carefully placed façade, and hopes to find out sooner rather than later. “Perfectly, Jeon-ah. I will return soon.” Moo-Seok turns on his heel, heading out of the room with the curtain swishing to allow him passage.

“I look forward to it, Moo-Seok….”

Lee Yoon smiles, laying back to relax for a few moments, thoughts drifting, focused on a handsome swordsman that he hopes to have under his thumb very soon……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moo-Seok is not particularly happy with his new assignment, though he knows by all rights he should be. An opportunity to serve the prince directly is one of the utmost honor, but….this prince is one whose reputation precedes him. There’s the whole playboy image, of course, but there are other rumors swirling that put even that to shame. Not to mention, being in the man’s actual presence sets Moo-Seok completely off-guard, which is a feeling he’s unaccustomed to and dislikes quite highly. Something about the way the prince looks at him…..he can’t really put his finger on it, but it makes him feel rather vulnerable. And Kang Moo-Seok  _never_ feels vulnerable. He’s a warrior…..such things are not allowed in his realm of existence.

Despite all of that, he listens well to Kyung-tak’s advice, memorizing his surroundings as best he can. He never knows when someone will make an attempt on the prince’s life, and so he needs to be well aware of his surroundings, at all times. Moo-Seok doesn’t speak much, but he nods in all the right places, showing Kyung-tak that he’s paying attention. He doesn’t mind this man, actually…he’s a bit of a flake, but he seems very knowledgeable, and that will be of some use. And best of all, Kyung-tak doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable. More points in his favor. The two finish their rounds, and last of all, Moo-Seok is shown to his sleeping quarters. Though he has a feeling he won’t make much use of it, as he will undoubtedly be doing several night watches. Moo-Seok doesn’t mind either way; sleep is not a thing he requires much of, and his duty is his life. He will gladly do anything Prince Lee Yoon asks of him.

Moo-Seok deems his quarters nice enough, deciding they’ll suit his purposes just fine. He puts away what few belongings he has, and is then taken back to the prince’s quarters, to hold guard for the night, he assumes. Kyung-tak explains the schedule to him, and how the guards rotate. It seems his job will mostly entail accompanying the prince to his daily activities, and sticking by his side. Kyung-tak speaks to a guard outside the prince’s door, and Moo-Seok overhears the man informing him that the Prince has gone for a walk, taking one of the other guards with him. Kyung-tak nods, leading Moo-Seok inside and advising him to sit and wait for Lee Yoon’s return.

As Moo-Seok is finally left alone, he can’t help but to sate his curiosity a bit and take a look around. He’s never served a prince before, and secretly finds the luxury and grandeur of it all to be rather fascinating. He walks over to a large vanity, noticing a large book sitting atop it, one with a cover that is rather questionable. He tells himself he mustn’t look; he’s a man of honor, not prone to pry into other people’s lives. But Lee Yoon is a man of many mysteries, and he simply can’t stop himself. He opens the book, not caring what section he lands on, and the words on the page make his mouth fall open in shock.

It’s an erotic novel; that much is clear immediately. But what really sends an unwarranted shiver up Moo-Seok’s spine is the fact that it’s also illustrated at points…..quite graphically. Whoever wrote this is not only a talented writer, but a talented artist as well. But Moo-Seok is having a bit of difficulty acknowledging the skill, as he’s far too occupied with the  _content._ To term it raunchy would be an understatement. He’s never seen anything like it, and he feels his face flush with heat at the words on the page. For some reason, he can’t seem to find the ability to stop reading, and that might be what bothers him most of all. A voice just behind him startles him out of his reverie, nearly dropping the book in a mixture of shock and the shame of being caught. “Are you enjoying it so far, swordsman?”

Moo-Seok turns with a start, almost falling directly into the prince’s arms. Lee Yoon looks entirely too amused, and all thoughts of getting in trouble vanish from the swordsman’s mind when he sees that expression. The prince corners him, eyeing him like he’s a piece of meat, and Moo-Seok unravels. “My..Prince. I’m sorry. Curiosity got the better of me, it won’t happen again.” Lee Yoon backs away just a bit, chuckling. “I should rather hope you keep that curiosity, Moo-Seok. Besides, you haven’t gotten to the best part yet…” Lee Yoon leans over, taking the book from the swordsman’s hands and searching for a page. “Ah,” he murmurs upon finding it, handing it over to Moo-Seok to see for himself. “I think I did rather well on this one…”

Before the swordsman can even register what’s on the page in front of him, those words hit him and realizes the shocking truth that the _Prince himself_ is the author. As if he weren’t already in shock, he gazes down, and nearly drops the book again. This picture, though just as detailed as the others, contains a rendering of two individuals caught in the throes of passion. That in and of itself isn’t unusual, considering what Moo-Seok has already seen. What makes him forget to breathe, however, is the fact that unlike the previous, this is not a man and a woman making love. This is two men.

Moo-Seok feels heat snake its way up his body, and something simmering in his gut that he’d rather not acknowledge. He finally manages to look up at the prince, who is currently leering at him in a way that makes him 100 shades of uncomfortable. “J..Jeon-ah…” he manages, and Lee Yoon just chuckles, not moving away even an inch. “Ah, what do you think? Do you approve of my talents? I have plenty more, you know, and I’d be happy to prove it…”

Moo-Seok makes an undignified choking noise, pressing himself flat against the vanity, trying to maintain some bit of distance between himself and the prince. “Of that I have no doubt, my prince. However,” he straightens himself, reminding himself that he is a  _swordsman,_ goddammit, not a blushing bride. “I’m afraid that won’t be necessary.” Lee Yoon makes a little pout, and coos as he reaches to grasp Moo-Seok’s chin, not harshly, but enough to keep him from turning away. “Hmm, well that’s a shame. I think I may be able to get you to change your mind, though.” He finally backs off and releases him, not wanting to scare the swordsman away just yet. He’d much rather make it so that Moo-Seok comes to him. Lee Yoon doesn’t chase anyone. He never  _has_ to.

Moo-Seok doesn’t even know what to do, and that in and of itself is infuriating. He’s flooded with several emotions, some of which he can’t even identify, others he refuses to. Lee Yoon can see the turmoil on his new acquisition’s face, and decides to back off…..for now. He’s made his stance quite clear as it is. The seed has been planted, no need to push any further. He lifts a finger to Moo-Seok’s lips before he can speak, silencing the words that were about to come out of his mouth. “It’s ok, Moo-Seok.” He smiles, licking his suddenly dry lips, inwardly laughing at the look Moo-Seok is giving him right now. Changing the subject, he tries to appear aloof. “Well, I’ll be retiring for the evening. You may take up your post. I’ll call for you if I need you.”

Lee Yoon backs away completely, gesturing towards the door so that the swordsman can take his leave. Moo-Seok blinks at him a few times, shaking his head before he gathers himself, straightening up and heading for the door in a huff. The minute he’s out and the door shut behind him, Lee Yoon collapses into giggles, covering his mouth, as he knows the swordsman may still be able to hear through the other side. The prince wanders over to his bed mat, falling back onto it with a huge grin. He managed to get the man flustered….and it was easier than expected. That, from what he’s heard of Moo-Seok’s reputation, is an accomplishment. He’s done this enough times to know that he’ll have the swordsman under his thumb, and under  _him,_ in no time at all. This is just step one.

Lee Yoon relaxes, knowing he needs to get plenty of rest before tomorrow’s unending schedule. He’s still got a grin plastered on his face, and as he closes his eyes, images of a handsome swordsman with his eyelids fluttering in pleasure fill his mind, and he drifts off just like that, pleased with himself and anticipating what’s to come….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night watch was far more stressful than it should have been. Nothing eventful happened, fortunately, but Moo-Seok had his mind completely elsewhere. He’s always been a man nearly obsessed with his duties, and determined to do them well. The fact that the Prince had gotten under his skin like this….and so quickly….just pisses him off to no end. He tried his best to concentrate, but it was difficult, as he couldn’t seem to shake the image that Lee Yoon had showed him last night, the words scrawled across the pages now etched onto his brain. Moo-Seok has never been so unraveled. This is all fairly new to him, and he can’t decide whether he’s more affronted, or more enticed.

It’s morning now, and Moo-Seok knows that the Prince is due to wake up any moment. He actually finds himself dreading it….though he hasn’t had much romantic experience, (and most  _definitely_ not with a man) it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Lee Yoon is interested in him. And the unfortunate thing is, he is just a warrior and a guard. This gives him a bit of rank above the laymen and some others, but ultimately, he’s a peasant compared to royalty, and if Lee Yoon were to ever demand something, he’d be in no position to deny him. Moo-Seok’s family is honorable, but not one of influence, so there are no cards in his favor. If Lee Yoon wanted to turn him into some form of concubine instead of his personal guard…the bastard could do it, and there would be nothing Moo-Seok could do about it.

What’s truly scary is, Moo-Seok can’t decide whether he’d hate the idea. Lee Yoon is not an ugly man, by any means. And something about his presence peaks his interest. Moo-Seok is questioning everything right now, and it’s truly starting to take over his mind. He can’t help but feel like he’s trapped in some sort of game, and knows not who’ll come out the victor. Moo-Seok is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening next to him, as he was leaning against the wall beside it. Lee Yoon peeks his head out, a large smile painting his features as his eyes land on the swordsman.

“Good morning, Moo-Seok. Ready to be bored out of your mind?....”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the first day goes off without a hitch, for the most part. There’s a few times where Lee Yoon gives Moo-Seok a look that he can’t quite interpret, but other than that, he basically just tailed the prince anywhere he went. Council meetings, speaking with some of the commoners, reporting to his grandfather, even wandering aimlessly. However, Moo-Seok was convinced that the prince went to certain places just to mess with his mind; places where they’d be completely alone and he could do things to watch the swordsman sweat. Now, at the end of first week, Moo-Seok is beginning to absolutely hate this little game, but he ignores it as best he can, knowing if he shows any outward emotion that it’ll only spur Lee Yoon on.

The prince, on the other hand, is feeling rather smug, as he’s managed to get under his swordsman’s skin on quite a number of occasions now. For someone who is supposedly that stoic to be affected that much, serves as nothing but a pat on the back for an already fairly ego-centric man. The combination may just prove deadly. The only thing that bothers the prince is that things aren’t progressing  _quite_ as quickly as he’d hoped. He’d anticipated having Moo-Seok at least show interest by now….instead, though he reacts the way the Prince wants him to, the swordsman still has not reciprocated, let alone come to offer himself. This simply will not do at all. And so, Lee Yoon decides it’s about time to step things up a notch.

They’re in the village library, as a local author is doing readings from one of his books. Being the book aficionado that he so obviously is, Lee Yoon unsurprisingly wanted to attend. He was warmly welcomed, as expected, and given a place of honor at a table in the back, Moo-Seok sitting just at his right, the rest of the prince’s entourage milling about the outside, should any rabble-rousers show up and try to cause trouble. The author is going on and on about his novel, something that seems a bit too educational for the prince’s taste, but it’s of no matter. Lee Yoon has other things on his mind at the moment. If ever there was an opportunity to make a move on his swordsman…it’s right now.

Thanking all the heaven’s above that the table is high enough to hide his actions, (and the fact that no one is paying them any mind, regardless) Lee Yoon slyly puts his hand on Moo-Seok’s thigh, giving it a not-so-subtle squeeze. The prince sees his swordsman flinch a bit out of his peripheral, and that’s enough of a reaction for him. Lee Yoon stays focused on the man who’s reading, acting as if he’s doing nothing out of the ordinary at all as he slowly slips his hand a bit higher, loving the feel of the hanbok material, smooth and silky against his palm. Moreover, he almost moans aloud at the sinewy muscle he can feel just beneath it. This man clearly has some thick, powerful thighs, and that alone gives Lee Yoon so many ideas he almost wishes he had his sketchbook handy. He could write an entire novella about just this one glorious part of his swordsman. He has a feeling he could write 50 about each of the other parts of him.

Moo-Seok thinks he’s about to die. Or combust. Perhaps both. He has absolutely no idea what the Prince is trying to pull right now, but of course, being a royal guard on duty, he can’t react. He can’t. If that stoic façade slips for even an instant, he’s failed his job, and he refuses to let that stand. Not for anyone, not even Lee Yoon. So he takes a deep breath, focusing on the man reading the ridiculously boring story, summoning every ounce of willpower he possesses, which is quite a lot, actually, to remain calm and in control of himself. Lee Yoon persists, squeezing and rubbing up his inner thigh. Moo-Seok’s body is reacting, that he can’t help. But so far, his expressions are in check. Until, of course, there’s a hand pressing directly against his cock.

Moo-Seok’s eyes fly wide open, and he shoots a dangerous look towards Lee Yoon for a split second before he immediately realizes his error and looks back to the author, trying his best to not acknowledge what’s happening. He’s infuriated; he knows the Prince is lascivious, but this is simply unethical and intrusive. It nearly makes him sick to his stomach. This is wrong. Horribly wrong. This is taking advantage of his position as a lesser official. This is unbelievable, and disgusting, and horrifying, and Moo-Seok simply won’t stand for it. There’s only one, very large problem.

Oh  _God_ it feels good.

Lee Yoon could almost laugh out loud, but he doesn’t dare draw such attention to himself. He can feel Moo-Seok hardening beneath his palm, and he know the swordsman may be able to deny his mind, but he sure as hell can’t deny his body and what it needs. He continues to palm Moo-Seok, watching his face contort ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye. Lee Yoon has to give it to the man, he’s pretty good. Despite what he knows Moo-Seok is experiencing, the swordsman still manages to look fairly composed, enough so that an outsider might merely think his stomach was out of sorts or something. Lee Yoon thinks he might just have to do something about that.

Retaining his attention on the story, Lee Yoon carefully slips a hand underneath the top flap of Moo-Seok’s hanbok, putting it right back where it was, leaving only the baji separating his hand from touching the swordman’s arousal directly. If hanbok weren’t so damn complicated, he’d remove that layer as well, but this is the best it’ll get for the time being, and if Moo-Seok’s expression is any indication, it’s enough. The swordsman nearly chokes on his own spit as the prince begins to pick up speed, quite literally stroking him through the cotton-like material. His nimble fingers trap his arousal between them, pressing and squeezing in all the right spots, and Moo-Seok’s eyelids flutter. God damn the prince. God  _damn_ him.

It takes all the willpower Lee Yoon possesses not to bend the swordsman over the table and have his way with him in front of God and everyone. The look on his face is positively delicious, and Lee Yoon wants to take that luscious bottom lip between his teeth and chew on it, the one that Moo-Seok is currently chewing on himself. The prince presses down with his palm, and Moo-Seok chokes on a groan, maintaining face becoming a major task at this point. Lee Yoon takes a cursory glance around, making sure that this little game remains unnoticed by everyone else, and conveniently, as before, not a soul is paying them any mind.

A few more minutes pass, and Moo-Seok thinks he must be in hell. Or heaven, he can’t really decide which. He’s so angry with himself…allowing Lee Yoon to just do this to him, without so much of a protest on his part, but how can he stop him? He doesn’t  _want_ to stop him. As pleasure simmers away in his gut, he finds himself subtly bucking his hips upward into the prince’s hand, no longer caring about anything but the end of this exquisite torture. Lee Yoon has mercy, going even faster, squeezing the tip and running his thumb across it. His swordsman is  _big,_ making it all the more easier for him maneuver, despite the annoying fabric in the way.

Moo-Seok is teetering on the edge, and he grabs Lee Yoon’s wrist, making him push down even harder, still making tentative little bucks upward, eyes darting around everywhere to make sure not a single soul can see the horrific act he’s currently committing. With the Prince of Joseon, no less. Furtively, making sure the coast is clear himself, Lee Yoon leans over, taking the shell of the swordsman’s ear between his teeth for just a moment, enough to send a shiver down Moo-Seok’s spine. It’s all the more he needs, and suddenly, much to his absolute shock, Moo-Seok is coming, right in his pants.

He pants softly, doing his best to put a stoic expression back on, not looking in the prince’s direction. Lee Yoon smiles smugly, feeling as if he’s won another small victory. Just as the author begins to finish up his reading, the prince slips his hand away, letting Moo-Seok replace the flap, as if nothing happened. Lee Yoon leans over to whisper in Moo-Seok’s ear, admiring the pink flush on the swordsman’s face, loving the fact that he’s the cause of it.

“This is only the beginning, Moo-Seok. If you want more, all you need do is ask…..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moo-Seok practically storms into his quarters less than an hour later, thankful that the Prince relieved him of his duties long enough to get some sleep and relax. Kyung-tak is taking over for the time being, for which the swordsman is eternally grateful, but he can’t focus on that right now. All he can focus on is the anger inside him….and something else. A need, one he doesn’t think he’s ever felt before. Lee Yoon is getting to him, the bastard, and Moo-Seok is running low on defenses.

He falls onto his bed mat, exhausted and strung out. He’s never felt this way before, the way Lee Yoon made him feel earlier. Moo-Seok decided long ago, when he swore his oath, that he wouldn’t take a lover; in his line of work, they’re a distraction, as well as a liability. No one has ever touched him the way the prince had, and what scares him more than anything is the fact that he  _enjoyed_ it. Moo-Seok knows that this man could show him many things; open a Pandora’s Box of pleasures he never even knew existed. It’s the biggest temptation he’s ever had to face, and he truly can’t decide what course of action to take.

Thankfully, Lee Yoon is giving him the choice. Not forcing, not taking. Simply offering. It’s a nice, juicy apple the swordsman would love to take a bite out of, but knows not what the consequences of succumbing to the viper’s invitations will be. Moo-Seok closes his eyes, trying his best to fall asleep and forget about the Prince with the skilled hands and the voice like venom dipped in honey.

“ _For most of my life, my duty has been everything. What happens when I forsake duty for selfish desires?....”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	2. Succumbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moo Seok swallows as the Prince continues to approach, all too soon crowding his space. “And for my reward, should I win…” Lee Yoon begins, tongue dragging across his bottom lip. He leans in, speaking just into Moo Seok’s ear. “I get you. For one night. To do with whatever I so please. Do you agree?”

Moo Seok is in hell. 

There's no other way for him to describe it. He's in the belly of the beast, there is no escape. He's not even sure he  _wants_ to escape, and that's the worst part about it. Moo Seok is a man of little emotion, at least not that he shows publicly. His stoic nature was ingrained into him from boyhood, as his father was a swordsman and guard before him, and he was raised to never betray his feelings, especially to an enemy. 

The Prince is an enemy, clearly. But Moo Seok has no control over his feelings anymore, and he can't stand it. He's caught up in an emotional whirlwind, and he wants nothing more than for it all to stop. Another week has passed now, and every single moment of it found the swordsman on the edge of his seat. Lee Yoon's touches have grown more and more bold, and the Prince seems to delight in catching the swordsman off guard. Thus, Moo Seok can never predict when the man will make an advance.

Sometimes it's a gentle touch, for example when the Prince swipes a stray bit of food off his swordsman's lips as they dine together, or when he slips a hand to sit at the small of Moo Seok's back as they walk. Subtle touches, a hand on his, a warm body pressing against his for a mere moment, and so on. All of these make Moo Seok incredibly uneasy, as well as make him thoroughly confused with the Prince's motives. Especially in contrast to the other types of touches, which Lee Yoon has been issuing more and more lately. The obvious ones.

Moo Seok dinstinctly remembers an incident several days ago where the Prince wanted to go hear a performance by a local artist, which was in an outside pavilion. The crowd was packed in tight, with Moo Seok and Lee Yoon stationed in the back. The officials present had insisted on the Prince standing a bit closer to the stage, but Lee Yoon, in an unprecedented move, insisted that he was just fine where he was. A few moments into the performance, with the Prince pressed fully against Moo Seok from behind, so much so that he could feel absolutely  _everything,_  the swordsman soon understood the man's motives. Moo Seok spent the entirety of the show trying to maintain his composure with the Prince literally breathing down his neck, and somehow, he managed. But that's not the worst of it.

The things Lee Yoon says under his breath are what truly have Moo Seok in a constant state of silently quivering mess. At that same performance, the swordsman heard the Prince utter lustful promises such as "Give in to me, Moo Seok. I'll take such good care of you," and "I can't wait to have you underneath me, begging for more." It was a complete nightmare. Just yesterday, as the Prince was getting ready to retire for the evening, he rather blatantly offered for Moo Seok to join him. The swordsman had been pressed fully against the back of Lee Yoon's door and propositioned. The Prince promised him pleasure beyond his wildest dreams, and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed to very politely decline Lee Yoon's offer. 

Last night when Moo Seok finally retired to his own quarters, he did something he's never done.

He touched himself. He explored his body, took himself in hand and stroked furiously, letting everything go with a shocked whisper of Lee Yoon's name.

His body felt like it was on fire, and it was all the Prince's fault. Everything is the Prince's fault. And Moo Seok doesn't think he can deny him much longer.

It's early morning, and Moo Seok stands outside Lee Yoon's quarters, waiting for the Prince to rise. There's a few meetings on the agenda today, but nothing out of the ordinary. Moo Seok can't help but think that something is looming on the horizon, that today is the day that everything changes. 

Moo Seok just hopes he's ready to face the inevitable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Prince Lee Yoon wakes up with an easy stretch, arms flinging up over his head as his back arches gracefully. He's feeling rather satisfied with himself, and for once, can't wait to get the day started. Being royalty certainly has plenty of perks, but the majority of his daily activities are a downright bore. But, thanks to Moo Seok's appearance in his life, nothing is boring anymore.

He is beyond infatuated with his swordsman. Thoughts of the man swirl in his head day in and day out, he simply can't help himself. Everything about the man is intriguing and intoxicating, especially how hard Moo Seok tries to keep up that blank, unfeeling facade of his. But oh, when it slips....it's truly beautiful. Those moments where he's able to get the swordsman to step out of character are becoming more and more frequent, and what he sees during those moments delights him. Moo Seok is responsive and passionate beneath all of the layers of strong warrior, and Lee Yoon wants nothing more than to see those traits blossom and develop fully by his hand. Fortunately, as always, Lee Yoon has a plan.

He's watched the swordsman slowly unravel over the past weeks, and he thinks its high time he meet Moo Seok on his own grounds. Lee Yoon has him right where he wants him, he just needs to give a proper nudge. What better way than to appeal to what Moo Seok loves most? 

The Prince has watched the man practice. Watched his sword slice easily through the training dummies, watched how fluid his movements are as he wields his weapon with practiced ease. It's almost like a dance, one that Moo Seok has clearly perfected with grace. It's entrancing to observe, and Lee Yoon sometimes gets lost as he stares, hiding in the shadows, secretly taking in every swing of the sword, every thrust. And oh, how it's made him want. The Prince knows what to do now, knows exactly how to make the swordsman fall victim to his advances once and for all.

Lee Yoon is no novice with a sword, not by any means. He's a Prince, and it was required of him from childhood to learn how to handle a weapon, as are all royal children. The bloodline is to be preserved by any means possible, and learning to defend himself was a necessity, even though it's not often he's given a chance to prove his skill. Lee Yoon practices on his own, outside of his weekly lessons with his trainer, and if he's not mistaken, his skills match that of the swordsman. And so, he will challenge Moo Seok. A little friendly spar should turn the tables permanently in his favor, especially if the swordsman will agree to the terms. 

Winner takes all.

And Lee Yoon knows exactly what he will take if he wins. 

He also knows Moo Seok is not one to turn away from a swordfight, regardless of terms.

Lee Yoon rises from his bed mat, slipping into his day clothes and stepping to look in the mirror, making sure everything is in place before he makes to head outside for the first appointment of the day.

" _Let the games begin......"_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The day begins much like any other, with the Prince attending a council meeting to discuss various items of concern. There’s been a bit of a food shortage lately, due to severe drought in the lands, and the main topic of discussion is how best to ration what they do have and ways to maintain an influx of sustenance despite Mother Nature’s lack of cooperation. It’s an exhausting discussion really, and Lee Yoon, knowing nothing himself of such matters, isn’t really able to offer much advice. A few village representatives appear with suggestions, most of which sound perfectly reasonable to him. A makeshift plan is formed, and everyone appears to be reasonably happy with the outcome. The Prince, however, has his mind on other things.

As a patron of the arts, Lee Yoon makes it a point to attend many performances, readings, and the like. There’s a well-known scholar in town, and the Prince wishes to appraise his knowledge personally. He heads to the library next, Moo Seok in tow as always. The swordsman is on edge today, more so than he thinks he’s ever been. He’s no fool, he knows what all these little incidents have been leading up to, and he’s all out of excuses or defenses. He can’t stand feeling this way, it completely defies everything he’s ever been taught. Lee Yoon makes stoicism impossible, makes relaxation and concentration impossible. All Moo Seok can do is wait, and pray he has enough willpower left to outwit the snake.

Shockingly, their visit to the library goes much as a normal person might expect. There are no advances, no lust-filled words, no inappropriate touches. Moo Seok stands back as the Prince speaks with the scholar, watchfully taking in their conversation and doing his job for once, which is to make sure the Prince comes to no harm. As they continue though day, the swordsman is almost  _more_ worried now, because an afternoon spent with Lee Yoon where no such things happen is just that rare. He can’t help but to wonder what wheels are turning inside the man’s brain. Is there a plot? Or has the Prince just decided he doesn’t want him anymore? That second thought bothers Moo Seok a lot more than it should, and he spends the next few hours in a state of disgruntlement, eyes on the Prince wherever he goes.

Once they arrive back at the palace, all meetings done, Lee Yoon heads straight to the training grounds, and Moo Seok naturally follows, as he’s been given no further orders yet. He watches as the Prince heads into the armory, then emerges with an actual sword, not one used for training. Moo Seok’s eyes widen at that, wondering what on earth the man is planning. Just then, Lee Yoon turns to him with a smirk, and the swordsman’s heart starts beating double time. “Moo Seok..” he greets, eyes twinkling with mischief. “You know, there’s something I’ve always wanted to do..” Lee Yoon paces a bit, sword gripped tightly in hand. “I’m quite a swordsman myself, did you know?” Moo Seok raises a brow, curious, but says nothing. “I wonder if you’d care to spar with me…”

Moo Seok bristles, uncertain of where this is headed. “Spar, Jeon-ah? You wish for me to fight you?” Lee Yoon chuckles, corners of his eyes crinkling. “Just a little friendly competition, that’s all. See who comes out the victor. Interested?” Moo Seok bites his lip, unable to help but think that this is some kind of trap. He intends to ask questions, and get direct answers before agreeing to a damn thing. “What are the terms of the fight, Jeon-ah? What determines the victor.” Lee Yoon grins, nodding. “Ah, shall we say, whoever drops their weapon first is the loser?” He lifts up his sword, eyeing it with intensity. “Good luck disarming me.” He looks back up, expression playful. “And of course, let’s attempt to at least keep our limbs intact.”

Moo Seok almost chuckles at that, but holds it in, nodding curtly. “Fair enough, my Prince. And what is the incentive for the winner? Will there be some sort of reward?” Lee Yoon’s expression shifts at that, turning almost hungry, and Moo Seok blinks rapidly. “Well…” the Prince begins, tone coy. “You may choose whatever you like, should you win. What is it that you would want?” Moo Seok tilts his head, thinking honestly for a few moments before responding. “A day to myself would be most agreeable, I should think, Jeon-ah. Is that suitable?” The Prince nods, approaching his swordsman slowly, like a predator. “Most suitable, yes. I agree to that.”

Moo Seok swallows as the Prince continues to approach, all too soon crowding his space. “And for my reward, should I win…” Lee Yoon begins, tongue dragging across his bottom lip. He leans in, speaking just into Moo Seok’s ear. “I get you. For one night. To do with whatever I so please. Do you agree?” The swordsman represses a shiver at the man’s tone, that voice full of dark promise. It all hits him at once, and he should have  _known._ How could he be so foolish as to think the Prince was actually going to stop torturing him. But what can he do? He’s duty and honor-bound as a warrior to accept a challenge, particularly in regards to his art, and  _especially_ when such a challenge is issued by royalty. Declining isn’t an option.

With his only hope his confidence in his abilities, the swordsman meets Lee Yoon’s gaze dead on.

“I agree, Jeon-ah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment their swords clash, Moo Seok instantly knows this will be far more of a challenge than he'd anticipated. Lee Yoon's reflexes are perfect, he's able to predict the swordsman's moves as they come and dodge them expertly. But Moo Seok is no fool, and he immediately switches his strategy, knowing if he continues to be offensive only, the Prince will simply avoid every hit he deals until he tires out, leaving him vulnerable. Moo Seok therefore takes a more defensive stance, only swinging his sword when he sees an opening, which are few and far between.

The Prince, on the other hand, is enraptured, even more so than he already was. The way Moo Seok moves is truly art in motion, every sword swing well-placed, eyes slitted in focus, lips pressed together firmly in concentration. Not to mention the heat coming off the man, the intensity of his expression, the aura surrounding him....dear God, Lee Yoon needs him, so much that it hurts. He absolutely has to win. He  _has_ to. His desire for his swordsman burns inside him, and he's never felt like this about anyone. That flawless, miraculous body will be his, no matter what it takes.

They are so well-matched that it's almost impossible to tell who'll win. They're able to read each other's movements, adjust accordingly, and Moo Seok has never experienced anything like it. Usually he's able to have a man disarmed within mere minutes, and he's faced the best warriors the land has to offer. But Lee Yoon meets him at every jab, every swing, and it's like they're two halves of the same coin. Moo Seok loses track of time, no longer has any concept of how long they've been at it. The look in the Prince's eyes sears him to the core, that look of unhinged desperation, like he'll do anything to win.

Moo Seok is not a foolish man. He knows this is a no win scenario, they're too equally matched. They'd be out here all day, and probably half the night, and to what end? Neither will stop, they're both too stubborn. If the Prince wants him this badly, who is he to refuse? Besides, he can't deny a part of him is deathly curious. And Lee Yoon doesn't seem the type to purposely cause him harm. His duty is his life, and to serve the royal bloodline. If the Prince wishes him, by his honor, he shall have him.

Moo Seok stops a blow from the Prince and pulls back a few steps, hitting his knees and sticking his sword in the ground in front of him, bowing his head in respect. Lee Yoon falters, a look of confusion alighting his features as he lowers his own sword. Moo Seok speaks before the Prince has the chance to. 

"Jeon-ah. It is clear this is a battle that will have no victor. I choose to concede defeat."

Lee Yoon walks up, gently grasping his swordsman by the chin and making him look up at him. "Are you absolutely certain? You want this, truly?"

Moo Seok nods, swallowing. "You are my Prince, and I live to serve you, that is my purpose. If this is what you desire of me, I shall not deny you."

Lee Yoon chuckles, absently picking at a strand of hair that fell loose from Moo Seok's topknot. "You are so bound by duty, my swordsman. I want you to desire it for yourself. But don't worry, tonight you will burn for me, just as I burn for you." 

Moo Seok gulps, bracing himself for anything. "As you wish, Jeon-ah." Lee Yoon proffers his hand, which the swordsman takes with a respectful nod, pulling himself up to a stand. 

"Come with me, my swordsman. Let me give you an evening you'll never forget."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moo Seok's heart races as they walk back to the Prince's quarters. If he were to be honest, he's nervous. It's not a feeling he's accustomed to, but then again, Lee Yoon seems to be able to evoke many things from him that he's not accustomed to. With what little pride he has left, the swordsman follows the Prince diligently, slipping into the palace and into his bedroom without a word uttered between them.The Prince can sense his swordsman's uneasiness, and intends to put that at rest. The Prince is no amateur, and he wishes nothing more than to make Moo Seok unravel at the seams, slowly and exquisitely. To savor every inch of that delectable body that he's thus far seen only the outlines of. He will make the swordsman desperate, make him rife with desire, ensuring that he comes back for more. The prize may have been one night only, but if Lee Yoon has his way, there will be many more nights spent like this. And it will be Moo Seok who comes to him, of that the Prince is certain.

They enter the chambers and the Prince removes his gat, placing it aside before walking over to Moo Seok, who is still right by the door. He slowly undoes the ribbon under his swordsman's chin, removing his gat as well and setting it aside. Both men slip off their shoes, and Lee Yoon takes the swordsman's hand, leading him farther into the room, behind the curtain and to his bed mat. The Prince sits, legs parted, gesturing for Moo Seok to sit between them, facing away. The swordsman hesitates for a moment, then sits carefully in the spot indicated, feeling Lee Yoon's thighs tighten around his hips. Nimble fingers attach to his topknot, and Lee Yoon undoes it swiftly, letting the long, thick black strands fall down in a cascade across Moo Seok's back. Lee Yoon inhales, the man's scent overwhelming him as his fingers glide through the silky locks. "You are exquisite, my swordsman." The Prince breathes, slightly awed.

Moo Seok doesn't dare to move or speak, far too occupied with trying to anticipate the Prince's next move. He hadn't expected him to be so relaxed, so thorough. He half expected to be slammed against the door and ravished as soon as they entered, so this is almost even more unnerving. Skilled, soft lips attach to his neck, starting a wet trail up the side of the curve of flesh. It makes Moo Seok tremble, even more so at the feel of teeth sinking in, not hard, just enough for a second of sting before the Prince licks at the pained skin, soothing it with his soft tongue. Lips wrap around his earlobe and Moo Seok gasps, not realizing he was so sensitive there. Words whispered into his ear in a low voice make him tremble from head to foot, unable to hide his reactions. "Tonight, Moo Seok...you will want me the way I want you. I will imprint my touch into your skin, burn my image onto your brain, and make your body crave me. Do you believe me?"

Moo Seok bites his lip, unable to stave off the flurry of emotions already running through him. "I believe you, Jeon-ah." And the scary part is, he does. 

The Prince's hands move to gather at Moo Seok's hanbok, pulling it up and, with the swordman's help, over his arms before tossing it aside. Moo Seok is left in nothing but his baji, and the Prince can't help but to stare at the miles of taut skin in front of him. Moo Seok's back muscles ripple with even just the smallest movement, and strong arms flex and shift nervously as the Prince eyes him. Lee Yoon wants to taste, and so he does, leaning in to lick a line up the top half of Moo Seok's spine, relishing the shiver and groan the action elicits. The Prince's hands slip around and snake their way up Moo Seok's front, humming at the feel of muscles shifting under his fingertips. One hand slips around Moo Seok's neck, turning his head back to face him so that Lee Yoon can capture his lips. The swordsman inhales sharply, not expecting the softness of the Prince's mouth, the sweetness of his breath. His lips part, and the Prince takes advantage, slipping a tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring.

Things are beginning to awaken inside the swordsman, and he kisses back with more fervor than he intended, tongue swirling automatically with Lee Yoon's, who in turn gives a satisfied moan. The Prince's hand slides from the swordsman's neck, back and upward to his hair, fingers twisting into the strands and tugging firmly. Moo Seok responds with a soft grunt, and the Prince swallows the sound with demanding lips. Moo Seok's mind has blanked, drugged by the Prince's kisses. When they slowly break apart, Lee Yoon's gaze is feverish, and Moo Seok feels small under the intensity of it. "Lie down on your back, swordsman." The Prince instructs, and Moo Seok nods, scooting forward to grant the request. The Prince removes the outer layer of his own hanbok, tossing it aside. The swordsman lies down and stares up at the Prince, unable to tear his eyes away from the impressive body in front of him. Lee Yoon notices and smirks, glad to see that he's having an affect. Time to take things a bit further.

"Remove what's left of your clothes." Lee Yoon instructs, eyes glittering. "I want to see all of you." Moo Seok fiddles with the hem of his baji, nerves kicking in again. He can't remember the last time someone saw him completely bare, and the way the Prince is looking at him makes him feel so vulnerable he can't stand it. It's so unlike him, so opposite of what he's always known. But why is this feeling so addictive? Why is the loss of control so enticing? Moo Seok has no idea, but all he can do is slowly slip his pants down and toss them aside, refusing to meet the Prince's eyes as he lies there, completely exposed.

"Moo Seok.." The prince coos softly, "look at me." He crawls over the swordsman, supported by his forearms, not letting his full weight rest on him just yet. Moo Seok gulps, then forces himself to do as told. When he meets the Prince's gaze, he's nearly overcome by it. There's fervent adoration in those deep orbs, as well as a few other things he can't quite name. Moo Seok feels desired, more so than ever, and when the Prince moves to kiss him again, he leans into it, letting it deepen immediately as Lee Yoon finally lays down completely on top of him, the weight surprisingly comforting.

 Lee Yoon takes his time exploring, mapping out the expanse of Moo Seok's chest, torso, and stomach. He experiments with different techniques, seeing what gets the best reactions, then exploits his new knowledge to the fullest extent. Lips press firm kisses, teeth scrape at hardened lines, tongue swirls around hardened peaks and dips into ridges and curves. Moo Seok is on fire by the time the Prince reaches the core of his body, little shivers crawling their way up his spine. Lee Yoon moves away for a moment, retrieving a small jar filled with some kind of sweet-smelling liquid. It appears to be slightly oily, and Moo Seok decides not to ask what it is. He's fairly certain he can guess what it's for, and that's knowledge enough for him at the moment.

The Prince removes what's left of his own clothes, slipping back into his previous position, looking up Moo Seok with a smirk. He sets the jar within arm's reach, and proceeds to press firm kisses along the swordsman's hipbones. Lee Yoon is already addicted to the salty tang of the man's flesh, and he can smell his arousal, the musky scent slowly driving him mad. It's killing him to go slow like this, his own cock lying throbbing between his legs, but dear God, it's worth it. The way Moo Seok trembles at his touches, soft moans spilling from those thick, inviting lips that are already red from the Prince's heated kisses. The way the swordsman tries to hide how aroused he really is, how hard he tries to remain stoic despire his body betraying him. It's everything Lee Yoon had hoped for, and he can't wait for the moment when the facade is given up entirely, when Moo Seok finally breaks apart for him, beautifully and completely.

 The Prince takes a good, long look at the swordman’s impressive length, and decides it might be his new favorite plaything. He takes it in hand, testing the feel of it against his palm, humming softly at the velvety hardness throbbing in his grip. He doesn’t take too much time to admire though, as he’s far too anxious to taste. Moo Seok’s back is arching at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, and Lee Yoon decides to get on with it, taking the tip into his mouth and humming happily at the taste. His tongue swirls around the ridge, then his lips press into the shaft as he takes in more, going as far down as he can before slowly coming back up, looking up at his swordsman between his lashes.

Moo Seok thinks he might be on the brink of combustion, he’s not really certain. The Prince picks up the pace, tongue swirling expertly with every stroke, sinful mouth curled against the swordsman’s length, and he’s never felt anything like it. Moo Seok isn't sure he can take much more, but the Prince doesn’t stop, just keeps sucking and lapping at him like his cock is the best thing the man has ever tasted in his life. After what seems an eternity of exquisite torture, Lee Yoon reaches for the jar, dipping two fingers into the substance and pulling off of Moo Seok’s arousal. “Spread your legs for me, Moo Seok.” It’s a command, one that the swordsman is embarrassed to obey, but doesn’t dare refuse. It’s far too late now.

The swordsman spreads himself wide open, and Lee Yoon presses down on one of his thighs, keeping him in position. He traces the outside of Moo Seok’s entrance, which causes the poor man to almost seize up in shock. “Relax, swordsman.” He insists, slipping a finger inside, groaning at the death grip it immediately establishes on his digit. “I won’t cause you harm. Merciful Gods…” he gasps, slipping in another finger, feeling Moo Seok clench down around it, his fingers curling at the mat below. “You are going to feel so heavenly around me…”

The Prince leans in and surrounds Moo Seok’s length with his mouth once again, trying to distract the man from the discomfort that’s currently evident on his face. When a third finger is added, the swordsman moans out loud, the most striking sound he’s made thus far. “Jeon-ah…” his voice is breathy, ragged and thin. “Please, I can take no more of this.” Lee Yoon pulls off with a chuckle, withdrawing his fingers from the suffocating heat. “Neither can I.” The Prince admits, and with no further preamble, he establishes a grip on the swordman’s muscular thighs, and slides into that intoxicating warmth with a choked-off groan.

Moo Seok cries out, not used to such an intrusion, body tensing in response, eyes gritted shut. "Ani, none of that." The Prince chides, already breathless. He leans over his swordsman, speaking sweet words in his ear. "Open up for me, that's it.." Moo Seok whimpers, the sensation so alien to him that it takes a few moments to adjust and breathe properly. But Lee Yoon doesn't rush him, just lets him slowly unwind, whispering calm encouragements in his ear. Once he feels Moo Seok's walls unclench and accept him, the Prince hums, pulling back a bit and rocking back in, testing the waters. "Like this, that's perfect..." Lee Yoon's lips hover over his own, and Moo Seok's arms wrap around the Prince's strong back, fingers grappling for purchase as the man begins to move.

The blood is roaring in Moo Seok's ears, and he clamps his eyes shut, chewing on his bottom lip as the Prince pushes inside him, over and over, in and out until he can't feel anything else. It's uncomfortable at first, not to mention the fact that the swordsman feels so vulnerable like this, so open and exposed. Lee Yoon, on the other hand, is completely lost to the sensation, feeling as if he could write a hundred novels just from this experience alone. He steals hurried, sloppy kisses from Moo Seok as his strokes deepen and elongate, moaning softly as Moo Seok continues to hold him in a vice grip. The Prince stays looming over Moo Seok, his face never more than an inch away, leaning in to speak filth in his ear. It's sensual filth, but filth nonetheless, and the effect is magnificent. "Swordsman, tell me how it feels. I'm so deep inside you, can you feel me?" Moo Seok shudders, unable to speak, soft gasps escaping from between his lips.

"J-Jeon-ah...." he makes a choked sound, color bursting from behind his eyelids at a strong thrust. He has no idea what just happened, but he needs much, much more of it. Moo Seok's fingers dig into Lee Yoon's shoulders, and the swordsman moans loudly, finally beginning to let go of his inhibitions and that well-placed facade, just like the Prince wanted him to. "Yes, Jeon-ah, I feel you...." He gasps sharply, leg muscles tensing at the onslaught of pleasure unlike any he's ever experienced. "Please keep doing that, please..." Moo Seok's head tosses back, thick, jet black hair fanning outward from his head, splayed all over the mat above him. The Prince chuckles, delighted. "This is what I want from you. This is how you should always be for me." He pulls out and slams back in, making Moo Seok's back arch and his eyes pop open wide. He licks the shell of the swordsman's ear, speaking soft and low. "You are mine, Moo Seok. Only I can give you this. Only I know how to please this body." He grunts, leaning back to grab Moo Seok's legs and wrap them around his own waist, smirking down at him. "Say it. Say you're mine." 

The angle deepens, and Moo Seok cries out, shuddering all over. He has no choice but to say it, for the words are true. He is owned completely, a slave to the pleasure Lee Yoon gives him, greedy for more. "I'm yours, Jeon-ah." He croaks out, and the words only spur Lee Yoon on. The Prince attacks him with bites and kisses while he slams into him, soft, yet torturous lips claiming Moo Seok's neck and collarbones, sucking at his nipples, nipping at his breastbone. Time disappears, and neither of them are sure just how long it takes, but it barrels into the swordsman like a hard punch to the gut. He forgets how to breathe, an intense feeling of warmth washing over him as he releases between them, hot seed hitting across his own chest. Lee Yoon lets out a growl, pushing into him even harder, as he breathes against the swordsman's neck. "Yes." He curses as Moo Seok's walls flutter and clamp down around him, totally lost in bliss. "Have you any idea how wondrous you are, just like this. Giving everything to me." He stares at Moo Seok intently for several moments before leaning it to claim his mouth once again, moments later spilling his own release deep inside the stunning man beneath him.

Moo Seok lies stunned, breathless, debauched, and drained. His thoughts run amok, and as the moments tick by, he begins to realize truly what just happened. He feels as if he belongs to Lee Yoon now. But if the Prince can make him feel this way....is that a bad thing? The swordsman can't decide, he can't even think clearly. All he knows is the rich scent of the Prince, the seed trickling down his thighs, and the strange feeling of freedom coursing through his veins.

_What have I gotten myself into...._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Change in the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Yoon smiles, looking up at his lover with a devilish expression. "Well, if that's the case, I suppose I've only one question left to ask."
> 
> Moo Seok raises a brow inquisitively. "And what might that be?"

Moo Seok's eyelids slowly flutter open, a small ray of sunlight hitting him directly in the face. He shifts, putting a hand over his face to block out the light, turning over on his side. It's then that he realizes precisely where he is, as the Prince comes into his vision, lying right next to him, facing the opposite direction. Moo Seok has a moment of panic...wondering what he should do. Is he supposed to leave now? Has he overstayed his welcome? Panic soon morphs into guilt, a much stronger, far more unpleasant emotion. 

What precisely does this all mean? Yes, he enjoyed himself last night. Immensely so, he'd be a fool not to admit that to himself. The Prince made him feel amazing...better than he'd thought was possible. But is that all he's become? Once a proud and noble swordsman, now a concubine, to be used whenever Lee Yoon sees fit? Moo Seok doesn't know. And he can't fathom himself being in that type of position. It's not right, and more importantly, it's not fair. Before he can dwell on everything too much futher, the Prince stirs, flipping over and slowly opening his eyes, blinking groggily. 

Moo Seok has never really described anything as cute, but if he were to do so, it would most definitely apply to a sleepy, just waking up Lee Yoon. The Prince smiles as his swordsman's face comes into view, glad to see he's awake as well. Moo Seok soon realizes that they're both still naked, and a sudden bout of embarassment hits. He really has no idea what to do or say right now, which is a feeling that he very much does  _not_ enjoy. Lee Yoon seems to note his anxious state, chuckling in fond amusement. "Good morning, Moo Seok. I trust you slept well?"

Moo Seok nods, not trusting his voice at the moment. The Prince keeps smiling, because why not? He feels like a million bucks right now. He'd finally succeeded in his conquest, and the swordsman is still in his bed, very much naked and looking rather edible, as usual. What's not to be happy about? Lee Yoon reaches forward, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Moo Seok's face gently. "Come here." It's not a command, rather a seductive suggestion, and Moo Seok finds himself scooting closer, despite his brain screaming at him that it's a horrible idea. Lee Yoon pulls him flush to his own body, face burying in the swordsman's shoulder and inhaling the warm scent. "Gods, you smell like heaven..."

It's too much for him to bear, Lee Yoon thinks, being this close to Moo Seok. He woke up already aroused, and this is only fueling his hunger. He has to have him again, it's not a question, it's basic need. Everything about this man completely amazes and entices the Prince, and he feels he may just have found the one lover he'll never get enough of. If that proves to be the case, he's not letting Moo Seok go, ever. His erection swells from the scent alone, and a soft moan escapes Lee Yoon's lips before he can stop it. He leans in, capturing the swordman's lips, humming low in the back of his throat at the taste. He wants the taste branded on his lips, he wants to never forget how intoxicatingly sweet it is. Moo Seok bristles a little, but allows the advance, eyes fluttering closed as he lets his lips part to accomodate his Prince.

The kiss lasts what seems an eternity, and Lee Yoon groans, finally parting their mouths with a wet smack. "Oh, what you do to me, my swordsman..." He breathes, panting softly. His erection is hot and hard against Moo Seok's thigh, so it's not like the man is unaware of what the Prince wants. Moo Seok sighs, averting the Prince's gaze with a small nod. It's his way of giving permission...it's not like he can say no, anyway. Another wave of guilt hits him, and he simply can't look Lee Yoon in the eye. The Prince notices of course, brow furrowing in concern. He reaches up to caress the side of Moo Seok's face, turning it to face him. "Look at me, Moo Seok." He implores, and the swordsman does, eyes trailing upward until they meet his Prince's. "You're troubled. Talk to me."

Moo Seok sighs...this isn't something he could possibly tell Lee Yoon. It's not his place to complain or express displeasure. He'll more than likely be nothing but a common concubine now, his feelings no longer matter. The silence troubles the Prince. "Aigoo....you either tell me what's on your mind or I'll torture it out of you.." He smirks, and Moo Seok instantly knows what the Prince means by "torture." "Jeon-ah..." he starts, "Please forgive my words. May I indeed speak freely?" The prince nods. "Of course you may." Moo Seok draws in a breath, saying to hell with it. Hopefully the Prince doesn't have him thrown to the dogs for this. "I...I'm a swordsman, Jeon-ah." He looks the Prince right in the eye, as brave as he can manage. "Not a tool for pleasure. I'm sorry but...I can't do that. I won't. I'd rather die." 

Lee Yoon blinks, confused. Then, comprehension dawns. "You...you think I mean to have you as my whore?" Moo Seok bites his lip, managing a small nod. To his amazement, the Prince chuckles, smiling at him. "Aigoo, my Moo Seok..." He cups the swordsman's face with both hands now, and the word 'my' sends a shiver rolling all the way down Moo Seok's spine. "That was never my intent. I admit....I did use some underhanded tactics to get you into my bed. But I was good to you, wasn't I?" Moo Seok bites his lip, nodding again. The Prince was more than good to him...he was wonderful. "Neh, Jeon-ah." "And I can tell you enjoyed yourself, you can't lie to me in that regard." Lee Yoon smirks. "I don't take whores, Moo Seok. I've no need to. I was rather hoping instead to take you as my lover."

Moo Seok's eyes widen, shocked. "You...you mean as your equal?" Lee Yoon trails a hand up to stroke through Moo Seok's long, silky hair, still tousled from last night's events. He chuckles. "To an extent, yes. I'm obviously still your Prince. You're still my primary guard, and when you're performing your duties, you would treat me as you always have. But when we're here, in the shelter of these four walls...yes." He grins. "If there are times you don't want me to take you, I won't. If you want to try something, tell me. We can even exchange places, if you want." Moo Seok's jaw drops slightly at that, not expecting it. The very idea heats his blood. "I'd never force anything on you. I want you to come to me willingly, openly, without fear. And in exchange, I'll give you all the pleasure and affection you desire. Does that sound so bad?"

Moo Seok has to admit, the Prince makes a convincing argument. "You don't have to decide right now." Lee Yoon continues. "You can always tell me no, Moo Seok. I'm no tyrant." The swordsman licks his lips, a bit stunned. Lee Yoon may not quite be the man he'd thought he was. Feeling like a fool, he makes a request with as much of his dignity as he can still muster, considering his current position; naked, in the Prince's arms. "Can we do more?" Lee Yoon chuckles, delighted. "Right now? You want more now?" The swordsman nods curtly. Lee Yoon hums low in his throat, giving Moo Seok a soft, yet simmering kiss.

"Your wish is my command." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is heaven, it absolutely has to be. Or if it isn't, it's the closest that Lee Yoon will ever get to it on this earth. He took his time with Moo Seok once again, slowly preparing him, turning him into a pliant mess under his touch. The Prince gasps as he slides inside, the fit just as snug as it was last night, practically sucking him in. They're both on their sides, the swordsman's back to his chest. Lee Yoon has the swordsman's leg held up and open, allowing him access as he slowly works himself in and out. The angle is deeper this way, and Moo Seok feels at a loss, unsure of what to hold on to in order to anchor himself. And so, he buries his face in the pillow, arms crossed over his chest tightly, trying to hold himself together. The Prince plants heated kisses into the dip of his neck, lifting the swordsman's leg a bit higher and more back towards himself, and Moo Seok cries out, feeling the stretch across his hole. 

"That's better. Don't hide your sounds from me, swordsman. I want to hear them all.." He reaches for Moo Seok's arm, the one closest to him and pries it free, looping it around the back of his own neck. Moo Seok's fingers dig into the base of his nape, glad to finally have at least something to hold on to, but he flushes nonetheless, sounds escaping from his lips that still sound so foreign to him, so  _lewd_. Lee Yoon is clearly far too skilled at this, it's simply not fair, and all Moo Seok can do is moan and writhe. The Prince's fingers dig into his thighs, and the swordsman knows there will be marks left in their wake...a fact that excites him rather than disgusts him. What is he becoming? He can't even dwell on that right now, all his mind and body knows is pleasure, thanks to Lee Yoon's expert strokes. One deep thrust has him choking on a gasp, head thrown back against the Prince's shoulder as he shudders from head to toe.

The Prince knows he's hit home, and continues to manipulate that spot, wanting to send his gorgeous swordsman over that precipice. Moo Seok knows he's in trouble when the Prince begins to speak, honeyed words spewing from those kissable lips, and unlike when he's fighting, the swordsman has no defense. This is not something he can parry or dodge, it just washes over him in a rush, and he's no choice but to accept it. "There is no one like you, Moo Seok, you are flawless.." Lee Yoon breathes in his ear, shoving in deep with slow pushes of his hips. "My gorgeous one, I'll never tire of you, say you'll be mine..." The swordsman can't speak, he can only groan as his end comes upon him. Warm release splashes across his chest, and he trembles in the Prince's arms, boneless. "That's it, yes..." The Prince coos, and it's all too sweet for Moo Seok to handle. "Be mine and you'll know nothing but bliss. I'll take you until you can't stand it anymore, and you'll beg for the pleasure to stop. I'll drown you in it, Moo Seok.."

Before he can manage a response, the swordsman is turned onto his stomach, Lee Yoon shafting into him hard and fast, seeking his own end. Moo Seok grips at the sheets, still so sensitive from his climax that he feels he may burst. The Prince says nothing more, for the time being, for which the swordsman is grateful. Such words will be his undoing, and he doesn't want to say something he may regret in the heat of the moment. The Prince's movements become stuttered, and he curses, spilling his load deep inside his swordsman, groaning and slack-jawed. "Oh Gods yes..." He pants, leaning on Moo Seok's back for a few moments until he catches his breath, leaning back and pulling out slowly so as not to hurt the other man. He lies down on his side, leaving space for Moo Seok to lie next to him, which he does, still panting himself. "We should probably see about a bath, hmm?" Lee Yoon chuckles, and the swordsman nods, managing a small smile.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Lee Yoon looks into his swordsman's eyes, and for the first time in a long time, he thinks he's found something worth hanging on to. "Moo Seok.." He begins, and the man looks at him curiously. "Say yes, I beg you. Say you'll be mine. I'll be good to you, you know I will. There so much more I want to show you."

The swordsman sighs heavily, feeling weary all of a sudden. The Prince has already surprised him; Lee Yoon is not the man he thought he was. There is yet some honor in him, as well as a good heart. He may be a bit rough around the edges as well as often lascivious, but all in all, Lee Yoon is a good man. And for reasons he can't explain...Moo Seok trusts him. He meets the Prince's gaze with as much courage as he can muster, and he nods again.

"Very well, Jeon-ah. I'll be yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks go by in a blur for the swordsman. As far as his actual work goes, nothing too exciting has happened. No attempts on the Prince's life to fend off, no rabble rousers trying to start riots, and the drought situation has taken a turn for the better. It's rather boring, actually, and Moo Seok spends a great deal of his time still training, wanting to keep his skills at their peak in case something does happen. Though his days have been duty-filled and uneventful, his nights, on the other hand, have been the complete opposite.

Moo Seok has spent every night in Lee Yoon's chambers, of his own free will. He can deny it to himself all he wants, pretend that he was trapped in some way or coerced, but it's simply not been the case. The Prince has been...wonderful to him, really. And he is continually surprised by the man's actions. When Moo Seok expects him to force his will on him when he's simply too tired, Lee Yoon does not. When Moo Seok expects the Prince to tire of him and summon another, more worthy lover, he seems perfectly content with the swordsman alone. Moo Seok keeps waiting for something bad to happen, for Lee Yoon to show his true colors, and yet, it seems the man already is showing them in the form of the kind, occasionally child-like but always patient, man that he spends his nights wrapped up in. The Prince has even let Moo Seok take control a few times, and it's been more rewarding than the swordsman could have imagined. Lee Yoon is truly a thing of wonder.

That's not to say the Prince can't be tricky, oh, he's a wily one. Moo Seok remembers distinctly an incident where he was seduced into making love under the stars, completely out in the open where anyone could have stumbled upon them. But ultimately, had Moo Seok said no and meant it, he knows the Prince would have obliged him. That's the way he is. Lee Yoon will strongly suggest and use all of his sensual tricks to get the swordsman where he wants him, but in the end, Moo Seok has the power to decline. But he never does. Despite his inner denial, Moo Seok knows the truth. Lee Yoon tempts his innermost desires out of him, the things he wants to do but has never dreamed of trying, and sets them free. And the results are always explosive.

As time continues forward in months and August flows into September, the leaves begin to change, and all of Joseon looks beautiful. It's on such a day in the first week where something happens that will change the course of both Moo Seok and Lee Yoon's lives forever.

The King, whose health has been on the decline for some time now, finally passes away. Though it was not entirely unexpected, the sudden push for Lee Yoon to take over has the Prince in a permanent state of anxiety. Having spent the greater part of his formative years simply enjoying himself and not dwelling too much on matters of politics, he's not entirely certain this is a level of responsibility that he's ready for. The council holds an emergency meeting, which Moo Seok is privy to as the Prince's primary guard. He stands in the back, watching Lee Yoon with interest as the matters at hand are discussed. In the end, when put to a majority vote, Lee Yoon is to be crowned King the following morning, at an official coronation ceremony. When the meeting concludes, the swordsman can't help but notice that the Prince doesn't appear particularly happy about the decision, especially when coupled with it comes the stipulation that he must marry as soon as possible.

When they arrive back at the Prince's quarters that evening, Lee Yoon all but collapses on his bed mat, rubbing at his head in frustration. He beckons for the swordsman to come to him, which Moo Seok does, albeit hesitantly. Moo Seok comes to the Prince's bedside, removing his gat and setting it aside, reaching to rid the Prince of his as well before it gets dented in. Lee Yoon gestures for the swordsman to lie next to him, and when Moo Seok does, he's immediately pulled into the Prince's arms. He nuzzles against the swordsman's neck, inhaling the familiar scent, and it calms him. "Are you troubled, Jeon-ah?" Moo Seok ventures, and the Prince nods, in a very child-like manner. "I don't know if I have what it takes to be a King..." He whines, sighing heavily against the swordsman's shoulder.

Moo Seok chuckles, amused. Since their time together, the swordsman has loosened his stoicism a bit, allowed himself to show a bit more of the personality he once thought he'd lost. Doing things like this would have been completely foreign to him months ago, but now they're second nature. "Nonsense, Jeon-ah. You've done nothing but surprise me since I've known you, and I mean that in the best way. I think you'll make a fine King." Lee Yoon looks up, eyes wide with surprise. "Truly? Do you mean that?" The swordsman laughs softly again, nodding. "I do. Very much so." Lee Yoon nods, swallowing a little, calming himself just that much more. "Well, if you believe in me, who am I to doubt, hm?" He smiles, leaning in slowly to capture his lover's lips, sighing happily into the sweet kiss. Once it parts, Lee Yoon smiles, looking up at his lover with a devilish expression. "Well, if that's the case, I suppose I've only one question left to ask."

Moo Seok raises a brow inquisitively. "And what might that be?"

Lee Yoon takes a deep breath, then speaks. 

"Moo Seok, will you marry me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The response to the Prince's question had been quite hilarious, in retrospect. Moo Seok had quite nearly fallen backward off the mat in shock, which Lee Yoon supposed was understandable. Men often seek out other men in their society for means of pleasure only...the idea of two men marrying is considered quite absurd. Not to mention the fact that Moo Seok never in his wildest dreams imagined himself marrying, least of all marrying a Prince. Once he had somewhat recovered, the swordsman had asked Lee Yoon if he was joking, hoping surely that was the case. Unfortunately, not so. The Prince was and is very, very serious about the matter.

Moo Seok had eluded giving a formal response, and Lee Yoon had let it go at that time.. Another month has passed since his impromptu proposal, and Lee Yoon has since, begrudgingly, been coronated and crowned King. Much to his surprise...the changes have been minimal. His daily duties have remained much the same, still having endless council meetings, still listening to the commoners and coming up with solutions to their problems, still attending events and in general overseeing the goings-on of the province. If anything, he seems to have garnered more respect, which, while appreciated, has gotten rather annoying at times. No one had much respect for him before, most people just whispered gossip about him, perpetuating this whole playboy persona, and he was really alright with that. The sudden change in their attitudes seems so manufactured, it's sickening, really. If only the populace knew the truth of who authors the popular erotica novels they read...Lee Yoon doubts they'd be able to keep up the facade then.

Today, Lee Yoon has decided to prove just how serious he truly is about Moo Seok, regardless of any repercussions he might face. He's never really been one for rule-following, anyway, and he sure as hell never asked to be king. The council has gathered for a meeting, as Lee Yoon had informed them that he had decided on whom he's to marry. The council members were, of course, ecstatic. The King has a feeling that they will be slightly less so once they actually hear what he has to say.

Over the time they've spent together, to be truthful...Lee Yoon fell in love. He perhaps hasn't admitted it out loud, but if he's honest with himself, that's precisely what has happened. He knows his love is unorthodox, but that word defines him as a person in many ways. He's not one to be shoved in a box, to be made to contour himself to fit in and conform. He's had many lovers...none of them have made him feel the way his swordsman has. And there's no sense further denying the truth. Poor Moo Seok himself has no idea what's about to come to pass, and Lee Yoon almost prefers it that way. He's still a trickster at heart, and the expression on his lover's face will no doubt be beyond any price.

The council meeting commences, and all the members have been seated, Moo Seok leaning against the back wall to keep an eye on things as Lee Yoon lounges leisurely on the throne just in front of him. The swordsman is nervous, for reasons he can't quite peg. He's of course been informed of the reason for the meeting. Lee Yoon told him rather casually the previous evening, and he was caught completely off guard. The King has been with no women that he's aware. Considering the amount of time the two of them have spent together...there simply would have been no time for it. The idea of Lee Yoon being with a woman makes his stomach turn. He knows he has no right to be possessive, but after the time he's spent with the King...he might, possibly, maybe love him. A bit. Not that he'd had the courage to say so.

The way Lee Yoon brushed off the matter as if it were of no importance further worries the swordsman. He thinks back to when the King proposed, and his heart nearly stops. Surely not.....

"Good morning, gentlemen!" The head councilman greets, interrupting Moo Seok's train of thought. "Please be seated. The King has a very important announcement to make." The men in the room in turn do as told, sitting on their mats and turning their attention to the King. 

"Ah, indeed." Lee Yoon speaks up, smiling a little too brightly. He sits up, making to address the room at large. "So then. I know you've all been informed that I've chosen who I want to marry. I'm fairly certain that's why you're all here, anyway." A few of the men chuckle, but nod, listening with rapt attention. "My decision is not one made lightly, allow me to assure you. I've put a great deal of thought into it, and I believe that my choice is the best possible candidate to stand beside me and help to rule this great province."

The councilmen all wait with baited breath, most of them surprised to hear such things out of Lee Yoon's mouth, especially considering he didn't seem too happy about it initially. This woman must surely be incredible if she's managed to so thoroughly change the King's mind. Lee Yoon clears his throat, gesturing behind him. "Moo Seok-ah, would you please step forward."

The swordsman's face pales, having a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach that his fears might have just been realized. Nevertheless, he does what his King has called for him to do, as it's his duty, after all. The councilmen begin to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what on earth the King's personal bodyguard has to do with this matter. 

"Gentlemen," The King announces, all bravura and pomp, "I'd like you to meet the person I've choosen to marry. Kang Moo Seok."

The swordsman promptly lowers his eyes in embarrassment, refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Once councilman faints from shock. Cries of outrage echo in the chamber, several of the men just shake their heads, a few stand up and leave.

Lee Yoon just leans back against the throne, chuckling at their antics. He reaches over, grasping the swordsman's hand and squeezing it. Moo Seok's eyes flutter back open, widening for a moment. His brow raises questioningly. 

"I love you." The King breathes, and Moo Seok's breath hitches.

He heaves a heavy sigh, inwardly knowing they're both more than likely to be banished from the province for this foolishness. So long as he has Lee Yoon...he thinks he might just be alright.

"I love you, too."


	4. Til Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in all, though adjustments were needed here and there over this time period of change and upheaval, Moo Seok is a happy man. He has his king, he has a baby on the way, and a larger sense of fulfillment than he's ever had. The future is always uncertain, but the now is wonderful, and what's to come can only get better...

The news spread like wildfire, naturally. The King to marry his swordsman? It's the wildest tale heard around the Province in many years. Some were initially appalled, but most are intrigued. Some have even taken to writing tales of the unlikely romance. The immediate response was of course quite mixed, and the council, what part of it actually stayed, were for the majority unsupportive. Moo Seok had been convinced in that moment that he was about to be killed for treason, or the both of them tossed out, or god knows what else. Fortunately for them, that's not what happened.

Lee Yoon, as is turns out, is quite the negotiator. And, more importantly, had a plan. Even _more_ importantly, there's not really anyone else fit to rule Joseon, so it's not as if they could just get rid of Lee Yoon altogether. It's his birthright and duty, and marrying Moo Seok is not technically against their laws. Thank the Gods for loopholes. One of the councilmen has a daughter of good social stature and in good health. She, unbeknownst to even Moo Seok at the time, had agreed to be Lee Yoon's mistress and bear the royal children. After all, the line must be preserved. Lee Yoon had anticipated that this issue would be the main bone of contention against his marriage plan, and planned ahead accordingly. Once he'd announced that, the councilmen couldn't come up with much else to argue against it. As is understandable, Moo Seok hadn't been real happy about the whole 'mistress' idea. He didn't like the idea of sharing Lee Yoon, not in the slightest. But, once the King had explained that the councilman's daughter was completely abreast of the situation and had no desire to steal his attention away, the swordsman started to feel a bit more relaxed.

The wedding had been a small one. Neither man had wanted a huge crowd, and so, it had been just the two of them with an officiant. Lee Yoon had picked his best royal hanbok, and Moo Seok had let his hair down, flowing beautifully over his shoulders. The King chose a meadow on the outskirts of the city for the ceremony, by the tree line of the woods, a running brook rumbling through the center of it. The sun shined, the birds sang, and everything was perfect. The King and his swordsmen held hands as the officiant spoke, exchanged rings, said their vows, and kissed under the warm afternoon sun. Afterwards, the King had thanked the officiant profusely and promptly dismissed him, overcome with the urge to take Moo Seok right then and there, next to the brook. They had made love in the grass, neither of them having a care in the world of where they were, and even Moo Seok had to admit...it felt good to let go of his inhibitions for once, and just enjoy.

Now, two months have passed, and all in all, Moo Seok doesn't have many complaints. Yes, there have been times of late where the King has tried to persuade him to give up his position as his guard, that there's no real need for him to do that anymore and Kyung Tak can handle it perfectly well, but the swordsman has always refused. Lee Yoon is no fool, and has finally decided to drop the matter once and for all. After all, Moo Seok's pride and sense of duty are important to the King, and he'll do all he can to preserve them. Additionally, the King's former head guard is rather busy these days. Just a few weeks ago, Kyung Tak took up a position as a general in the King's army, and seems perfectly happy barking orders at the younger soldiers anyway. No sense changing what keeps everyone occupied and fulfilled. 

Meanwhile Son Hee, their mistress, is a sweet woman, and is content to be waited on hand and foot by her entourage of handmaidens and stay out of both of their hair. She has her own chambers, and seems to manage to fill her time quite easily, and the King does all he can to keep her comfortable and let her do as she pleases. She's already with child, and though Lee Yoon hadn't really enjoyed the conception process, (he'd in fact run to Moo Seok right afterward and and demanded the swordsman make desperate love to him, just to prove where the King's heart still belonged..) it's kind of amazing witnessing his unborn child slowly grow. At this point, Moo Seok dotes on Son Hee the most, and it feels sometimes like the swordsman is more of a father to the baby than Lee Yoon is. It comes a little too naturally, and while unexpected, it's certainly not an unwelcome revelation.

All in all, though adjustments were needed here and there over this time period of change and upheaval, Moo Seok is a happy man. He has his king, he has a baby on the way, and a larger sense of fulfillment than he's ever had. The future is always uncertain, but the now is wonderful, and what's to come can only get better...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's a brisk fall morning, and the King is spending it just as he does every other morning, wrapped up in his swordsman's arms. There's a council meeting in about an hour, but none of that matters right in this moment. Joseon has survived the dry season, the cooler temperatures have brought moisture to the air, and any other problems can simply wait. Moo Seok stirs behind the King, a strong arm wrapped almost possessively around his waist. Lee Yoon turns in his hold, smiling as the swordman's eyes blink open. "Good morning..." He greets pleasantly, chuckling at Moo Seok's slightly unfocused gaze. "Morning, Jeon-ha.." He manages, and the King just laughs more. "Aigoo, we're married and you're in my bed, don't you think it's time you relaxed with the formalities?"

Moo Seok grins. "Mianhe, seobangnim.* I'm afraid some habits are hard to break." Lee Yoon can't stop his smile from getting just a little bit wider, turning the rest of the way to face his lover and partner, an arm looping around the swordsman's neck. "Understandable. I suppose I'll allow it."

Moo Seok hums. "My King is always so gracious." 

A smirk grows on Lee Yoon's lips. "Only to you, my love. Now.." A furtive finger trails a line down the back of Moo Seok's neck, to the tip of his spine, a shiver not going unnoticed. They're both nude save thin robes that cover their bodies, left open for purposes such as this. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a kiss.." The King continues cheekily, and Moo Seok is quick to obey. Their mouths meld instantly, with such practiced ease. What one gives, the other takes greedily, both giving and taking in equal measure as their tongues dance. It becomes heated quickly, as it always does, and Lee Yoon turns yet again, onto his back, bringing his swordsman with him. Moo Seok settles on top of him, and the King parts his legs, wrapping them firmly around his husband's back. 

Moo Seok knows what his King wants, but is hesitant to give it. He's only been in the position of control once, that night when their son had been conceived. And even then, Moo Seok was so hesitant that Lee Yoon had to practically throw himself at him. It has nothing to do with lack of enjoyment...the swordsman enjoyed himself very, _very_ much. It's more an issue of disrespect and honor. This man is still the King of Joseon, and Moo Seok feels like he's defiling the royal body when he's inside Lee Yoon. He knows that although the King treats him as an equal when they're alone together, that doesn't mean he  _is_ equal, and it's hard to shatter the sense of duty that's been ingrained in him for so long. Sensing his swordsman's unease, Lee Yoon rubs his hands up and down over Moo Seok's back soothingly, speaking into his ear.

"I know what you're thinking.." The King assures. "But I want this. I want you inside me, Moo Seok." The swordsman swallows, licking his lips, knowing he won't stand long against his husband's wishes. The King tilts his hips upward, and their erections brush, making Moo Seok shudder with want. He has no idea how the King always manages to get him like this so quickly, but it never fails. "You feel as if you're disgracing me, right?" Moo Seok nods, biting his lip as Lee Yoon looks up at him with a gaze designed to sear. "What if that's what I want.." He purrs, and the swordsman goes stock-still. "I want to be ruined, to feel you everywhere." He jerks his hips upward again, hard, and Moo Seok groans. "Go on, my love. I may be a King, but I'm still a man, and I want you.." Moo Seok relents, reaching over to dip his fingers in the small bowl of oils next to their mat, looking heatedly at his royal husband before scooting back and spreading his legs wider.

This part makes Moo Seok a bit nervous, as the last thing he wants to do is hurt the man who's given him so much. But, he forces himself to take a steadying breath, slowly and meticulously breaching the soft, warm entrance that's so inviting it nearly drives him mad. One slick digit moves inside, and he leans down to pepper kisses along the long curve of the King's next as he continues to manipulate and relax the snug passage. One gradually becomes two, and three, until Lee Yoon practically topples the swordsman with a swift kick to his lower back, demanding that Moo Seok get on with it. The King's impatience does amuse the swordsman, but he won't let it show. Instead, he focuses on his task, wrapping the King's legs more tightly around his waist and entering him slowly.

"Sweet, merciful Gods.." The King exclaims, clinging tightly to his swordsman's back as he begins to feel torn apart in the best, most delicious way. Moo Seok's eyes scan Lee Yoon's face, looking for any sign of discomfort and finding instead that the man's face is contorted in bliss, jaw dropped and head thrown back, topknot completely askew and on the verge of falling apart. It does something to the swordsman, seeing his King like this....spurs him to move, and so he does. He pulls himself out almost completely, entering again with a bit of force, and Lee Yoon makes a gorgeous, choked-off sound halfway between an outcry and a groan, and Moo Seok no longer has any sense of coherent thought.

They move together, thin silk robes rubbing against heated, moist flesh, as the two meld into each other in the most intimate way possible. Lee Yoon is frantically responsive, eagerly capturing his swordsman's lips in messy kisses as he's impaled again and again, always demanding more...harder, faster, _more_. Moo Seok's long tresses frame his face, waving back and forth in the air with his hurried movements, hips rocking in, and in, and in until the rhythm is the only thing his mind can recognize. The upcoming meeting is long forgotten, the concept of time passing is long forgotten, and in what seems like only a few short moments, the King is going rigid, trembling from head to toe as warm wetness streaks across Moo Seok's chest and stomach.

Moo Seok flips them skillfully, the King all too eager to take over the pace and bring his lover to blissful completion right after him. The swordsman doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful; the way the morning sunlight peeks through the window and caresses Lee Yoon's pleasure-filled face, his normally neat appearance so perfectly destroyed, the sculpted muscles of his chest covered in a light sheen of sweat, shifting and twisting as he moves himself up and down, faster and faster. The determined look in the King's eye sears Moo Seok the most, and his long, elegant fingers dig into Lee Yoon's hips, sure to leave marks as a reminder of this moment. Lee Yoon leans down to deliver a sinful, passionate kiss, purposefully squeezing his inner walls, creating a vice grip that the swordsman can't hold out against for long. Burying his face in the King's shoulder, he groans, low and long, emptying himself inside his husband, trembling from the effort.

They lie entwined for several moments, collectively catching their breaths, the King all but collapsed on top of Moo Seok, but he can't really be bothered to mind. They exchange soft kisses once coherent enough to do so, smiling contentedly at one another. A knock at the door interrupts their reverie, the voice of Kyung-tak ringing out all too clearly.

"The council is waiting, Jeon-ha. Or would you rather I run the meeting in your stead?"

Lee Yoon disentangles himself from his husband with a chuckle. "Not on your life!" He yells back. "We need to discuss something other than just the defense of the province, thank you..."

A muffled chuckle is heard. "Better be quick then, Jeon-ha. I'm prepared to make a very lengthy speech if you're not there within five minutes.." There's a shuffle, and the King knows the general has departed.

"Damn that man..." Lee Yoon mutters under his breath, quickly arranging his hanbok and ensuring that Moo Seok does the same.

"I'll be damned if I have to sit through another one of his atrocious lectures..."

The swordsman shakes his head. It seems as if this will be a long meeting....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*~~ **2 years and many boring council meetings later**....~~*

Yoon-Suk is awake before the rest of the family, as is normal of late. He's a beautiful little boy, full of energy and life, resembling the King far too much for Moo Seok's health or sanity. Not to mention, he has the entirety of the nation wrapped around his finger, or so it seems. 

"Appadeul! Wake up!"

The familiar outcry echoes in the King's bedchamber, and he slowly blinks awake, his husband curled around him from behind. "Aigoo.." He sighs, rubbing his eyes as the little one comes into his blurry line of vision. "Why are you always awake at such an ungodly hour?" He chuckles, extended his arms, which Yoon-Suk is all too happy to run right into. Moo Seok shifts, the soft voice of his son rousing him from slumber. His eyes flutter open, and he smiles, seeing his husband and son cuddling up together. "Good morning, precious one.." He greets happily, and Yoon-Suk leans up to plant a kiss to his proferred cheek. "Morning, appa." 

Moo Seok is glad that it's the end of the working week and most of the province is at rest today. They've all been rather busy lately, and he's been looking forward to spending the day with his family. Yoon-Suk has been nothing but a joy since he entered their lives, and Son Hee has continued to be gracious and help them care for the young boy. It's a bit of an unorthodox family unit, to be sure, but it's been working rather spendidly so far. The past two years have been life changing for Moo Seok, and for Lee Yoon as well. Neither of them realized how wonderful it could be to have Yoon-Suk with them, and now neither would know what to do without him.

They stay like that for a little while, content to just lie together and comfort in being together. There's a knock at the door, and then Son Hee appears, chuckling quietly to herself. "Alright, my loves. It's time for breakfast. We can't spend all day lazing about, now can we?" 

The King laughs, looking at his son with a broad smile. "You heard your mother. Are you hungry?"

"Mm-hmm." The little boy nods vigorously. "Well alright then." Lee Yoon gently helps Yoon-Suk to stand, sitting up himself, Moo Seok following suit. "You run along now, ok?" The King instructs to his son, then turns his attention to Son Hee as well. "We'll be right behind you two." 

The woman just laughs, shaking her head as the young boy runs up to her. "Don't take  _too_ long, please. It'll get cold." 

"We won't, promise." The King nods with a smile. Son Hee doesn't believe the words in the slightest, but leads the little one out of the room and to the dining hall nonetheless, shaking her head again as she goes. 

Lee Yoon turns to his husband, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss. Several moments pass as they simply enjoy the feel of it, the soft exchange of air, the hums of contentment echoing in each other's mouths. The King leans back slowly, parting their mouths with a soft, wet sound. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

Moo Seok smiles. "Of course, seobangnim. Always do with you beside me." The King laughs. "Gods, when did we become so pathetic?" He reaches up, thumb trailing the curve of his swordsman's jaw. Moo Seok's head tilts, like he's thinking. "Hmm.. perhaps it was after the wedding. Or maybe after Yoon-Suk's birth. I can't be positive." Lee Yoon grins. "Nor can I. But for some reason, I can't seem to be bothered by it." 

"Nor can I.." Moo Seok agrees, pushing the King down onto his back and leaning in to steal more kisses. 

"Hmm..." The King breathes. "We'll never get any food in our stomachs if we continue like this.." 

The swordsman relents for the moment, grinning. "Very well then. I suppose we should stop. For now." Lee Yoon catches a strand of Moo Seok's hair between his fingers, twirling it with interest. "Although, while we're on the subject of scandalous intentions.." Moo Seok continues with a smirk." I've heard some interesting rumors recently.." 

The King raises a brow. "Oh, have you now? By all means, do elaborate." 

"Well..." The swordsman begins. "People have been wondering for some time now whatever happened to that popular novelist. You know, the one that wrote such....questionable content." He winks. "Some think perhaps they went into retirement. Some think they were murdered. Others just miss the novels, as apparently they were quite good. None quite like them have been seen in the province since. It's a shame, really." Moo Seok can no longer hold back his amusement, chuckling softly, a rather gleeful look on his face.

My, how times have changed. The King can't help but to smile back. He remembers those times quite vividly. Times when he just flitted from person to person, doing as he so chose, no one waiting for him at home. No one staying or truly caring for him. Strangely enough, those are times he doesn't miss at all.

He remembers how Moo Seok was when they first met. Rigid, stoic, all about duty and absolutely nothing else. Not the smiling, soft, and generously loving man above him now. That man was always inside the swordsman, of course, waiting to be let out by the right person. Moo Seok still takes his job very seriously, a little _too_ seriously at times, but he understands now that there are times to be serious, and other times to relax and enjoy the spoils of life. That's a man that the King can see himself loving for a very long time. 

"Is that so?" He grins, leaning up to kiss his husband's cheek. "It is a shame, truly. Someone should set the record straight." 

Moo Seok nods. "Someone should. What do you think should be said, seobangnim?" 

Lee Yoon smirks. "Someone should tell our fair peasantry that the novelist is happily retired, as he is far too busy spending time with the man he loves than to be bothered with such rubbish."

Moo Seok presses a kiss to his husband's forehead, chuckling soft and low. "I think that could be arranged, my love."

"Good." The King gives an echoing nod.

"Now, if you would be so kind, I think I'd very much like to be quite late to breakfast.." He leers, quite lewdly rolling his hips upward, satisfied with his husband's surprised gasp. Soon, long legs are wrapping around the swordsman's back quite nimbly, trapping him in place.

"I think you mean you'd like to miss breakfast altogether, seobangnim." The swordsman sighs, unable to win this fight and he knows it.

The King winks. "Who needs breakfast? I'm hungry for something else, anyway..." He nips playfully at his husband's neck, and Moo Seok promptly melts, all reservations now gone. 

"As you wish, Jeon-ha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *seobangnim is an old-fashioned way of saying "husband." You'll hear it in historical dramas sometimes :)


End file.
